


Birds and Bee Stings

by ToBebbanburg



Series: Birds & Bee Stings [1]
Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Even Though Virginity Is a Construct, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, as in fabios first time, top!majid, virgin!fabio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Fabio has been so busy trying to claw his way out of the gutter that he's never had the time for, or been much bothered by, sex. Majid, unknowingly, is set to become Fabio's first...
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro | Lo Zingaro/Majid Zamari
Series: Birds & Bee Stings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129511
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	Birds and Bee Stings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok, Fabio canonically fucks, but what if he didn't?

Fabio Cannizzaro had never been particularly concerned with the state of his virginity. Virginity applied to blushing young maidens in fairy tales, not to 30 year old criminals who’d dedicated their lives to clawing their way out of the godforsaken sewer they’d had the misfortune to be born in. Between spending his days planning and fighting and surviving, Fabio had grown to much prefer the ease and simplicity of his own hand over the tedium of trying to find a man passable to spend the night with. No, being what society would consider technically a virgin had never bothered him in the slightest. Until Majid.

Majid, Fabio had slowly come to realise, was his type. Handsome. Silent. Obedient. He had muscles that cried out for Fabio to caress; deep, soulful eyes that Fabio had more than once found himself completely transfixed by. When he did speak, it was with a thick Dutch accent that went straight to Fabio’s crotch, and his _strength_ … the first time Fabio had seen Majid pin a man to a wall, lifting him off the ground with nothing but a single arm, he had come the second he’d made it to the safety of his own flat and been able to wrap a fist around himself.

It didn’t take long for Fabio to notice that Majid wanted him too. It was in the way his eyes stayed fixed on Fabio even when others were talking. The way he’d glanced away when Fabio casually unbuttoned another button on his shirt, exposing more of his chest. The way he crowded into Fabio’s personal space, closer than he had any right to be and yet somehow not close enough.

It was inevitable really that they would end up here, groping each other in Majid’s bed as Fabio tried his hardest to quash the building pressure that threatened to end their night before it had even begun. Majid’s hands were just so _different_ from his own, more calloused, their motions unfamiliar and yet so _good_. Fabio was uncomfortably aware of his inexperience, but didn’t dare bring it up in case they stopped. He couldn’t take it if they stopped.

“Ready to go?” Majid asked once Fabio was hard and leaking and perilously close to coming.

Fabio swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. It was time. “Got lube?” he asked, knowing they’d need that much at least.

“Here.” Majid reached over to the draw by his bed, and tossed Fabio a bottle of lube. He settled himself back on the bed, propping a pillow up behind his head. “Get yourself ready for me. I want to see you tease yourself until you’re desperate for my cock.”

Fabio faltered, the bottle cold and heavy in his hand.

“Thought you’d want to do it,” he said, the words sounding thick in his throat. Majid didn’t seem to notice: he simply smirked, and started to stroke himself in long, languid strokes.

“But you put on such a pretty show,” Majid said.

Fabio forced himself to grin, fixing his mask of nonchalance into place. “Alright.” He shrugged.

He popped the cap of the bottle and squirted some of the liquid out into his hand. It was cold, strange, as colourless as water and yet oddly thick. He rubbed it between his fingers in an attempt to heat it up, playing for time as he tried to convince himself that he could do this.

Because he _could_ do this, could he not? _He_ had been the one who had made the first move, had pushed Majid up against the side of the warehouse and kissed him until they were both breathless. _He_ had been the one who had invited Majid back to his apartment with a smirk and a wink, leading him up the stairs by his hands and pushing him down onto the bed. He could do this.

He floundered for a moment, wondering whether he should stay on his knees or lie on his back, and decided that on his back was best. That way Majid wouldn’t see the hesitation on his face, wouldn’t know that all Fabio’s bravado was based on nothing.

He lay down on the bed and spread his knees, pleased by the grunt of approval from Majid. He teased his cock with one hand as he slowly reached down between his legs with the other, trailing his slick fingers past his balls until they came to rest against his hole. He took a deep breath, then tentatively pushed his index finger against his rim, forcing it past the tight ring of muscle.

It hurt.

Fabio winced and withdrew, not having even made it past the first knuckle of his finger. He stroked his cock harder, trying to bring back the dull throb of pleasure from earlier before trying again, pushing his finger in more slowly this time. That was better, he thought, managing to sink in up to the second muscle without the sharp stab of pain from before. Confident that the worst was over, he tried to add another finger inside, but the burn was too great, the stretch too sudden, and he couldn’t help the hiss that escaped his lips.

“If you didn’t want to do it yourself, you should have just said. No need for this,” Majid snorted, and Fabio shot upright to glare at him.

“I’m not doing this on _purpose_ ,” he spat.

“Oh?” Majid raised an eyebrow. “Then what’s this about?”

“I just-” Fabio stopped himself before he said any more. “I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth. He lay back down and moved his fingers back to his hole, prodding at it gently. Clearly this was something he had to do slowly, so he carefully inched his first finger in as before.

A second later Majid pulled his hand away and his face appeared in Fabio’s vision, his expression dark.

“Fabio.” His voice was low, and surprisingly gentle. “Have you not done this before?”

“Of course I’ve done this before.” Fabio snorted and turned his head to the side, avoiding Majid’s gaze. Majid carefully took a hold of Fabio’s jaw and turned his head back so that they were facing each other.

“Fabio,” he repeated. “Tell me the truth.”

Fabio held on for all of two seconds before he gave in and silently shook his head. Majid exhaled and lay down alongside Fabio, propping himself up on his elbow to look at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why would I?” Fabio retorted.

“If I had known… if I had known, I would not have pushed you.”

Fabio curled in on himself slightly, subconsciously turning away from Majid. “Does this mean you don’t want to?” he asked.

Fabio felt Majid gently lay a hand on his hip, followed a second later by Majid pressing himself up along the length of Fabio’s back. When Majid spoke he was so close Fabio could feel his breath gusting over his ear, could practically feel the scratch of his beard against his skin.

“Of course I _want_ to,” Majid said, “But I want to do it properly. Take my time. Treat you right.”

“Now?” Fabio asked, rolling over to face Majid again, his cock already twitching at the thought.

“Maybe not now,” Majid said, then laughed when Fabio frowned. “But we can do something else.”

He leant in to kiss Fabio again, a slower, less desperate kiss than the ones they had traded before. As they kissed, Majid pushed Fabio onto his back and straddled him, trailing his lips down Fabio’s jaw, his neck, his chest. As Majid continued to move down his body Fabio bit his lip in anticipation, certain now of what Majid was planning. When Majid finally took the tip of Fabio’s cock into his mouth and lightly sucked, Fabio almost sobbed. It was all he had ever imagined and more.

Majid’s mouth was hot and perfect, taking Fabio all the way down to the root without even flinching before pulling back to tease at his foreskin, lapping at the slit and looking up at Fabio with those damned beautiful eyes. Fabio was never going to last long contending with that. He spilt down Majid’s throat with a cry, feeling as though he’d been wrung dry, whimpering as Majid continued to lick at his now oversensitive cock.

From deep within his post-orgasm haze, Fabio remembered that Majid hadn’t come yet, and it would probably be polite to at least attempt to do something about that. He blindly reached for Majid’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and tugging as he would do to himself. Majid winced, and prised Fabio’s hand away.

“You’ll need some of this,” he said, reaching for the discarded lube before pouring some into Fabio’s outstretched hand. “And don’t overthink it: it’s just the same as doing it yourself.”

Fabio looked down at Majid’s cock, circumcised and so much thicker than his own and thought that “the same” didn’t cover it in the slightest. He started to jerk Majid off, slowly at first, getting used to the feel of another man in his hand. When Majid’s eyes fluttered closed Fabio gained confidence, twisting his hand and thumbing over the slit just the way he liked it.

Majid’s hips started to thrust up to meet Fabio’s strokes, and Fabio increased his speed, using his other hand to massage and roll Majid’s sack.

There was something powerful about it, Fabio realised, something incredible about how he could reduce such a strong man to gasps and moans using only his fingers. How a sudden tightening of his first would make Majid jerk and fist the sheets, how a feather-light skim of his fingers made Majid bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out for more. Fabio loved it.

It was almost a shame when Majid finally came, coming over Fabio’s hand in hot spurts and breaking the spell. Fabio watched intently as Majid came back to himself, taking pride in the way Majid needed to catch his breath from what Fabio had done to him.

Majid reached blindly off his bed for his tshirt, using it to wipe up the mess on his belly before passing it to Fabio to clean his fingers.

“Just dump it on the floor,” Majid said when Fabio held the now soiled top out away from him on a single finger. Fabio sniffed, and dropped it onto the floor by Majid’s side of the bed.

“Can stay if you want,” Majid mumbled as he tugged the blanket up over his shoulders, his eyes already closed as he turned away from Fabio. “Can try properly later.”

Fabio considered leaving- it would be easier, really, to avoid any possible awkwardness the morning after by simply not being there when Majid woke up- but Majid’s promise of more to come was too alluring to miss. He wriggled under the blanket and turned the opposite way from Majid, trying to ignore the tempting warmth emanating from the other man’s back. Sex was one thing: cuddling was very much another.

*****

When Fabio woke the next day, Majid had gone. Great. His first one-night stand and the guy had been so desperate to leave that he’d chosen to flee his own damned apartment instead of waiting for Fabio to get up. He checked his phone in case Majid had texted at all: nothing.

He got up and pulled his clothes back on, deciding to ransack Majid’s kitchen for breakfast before leaving. Majid owed him breakfast at the very least, he decided, even if he wasn’t going to be around to see Fabio do it. Unfortunately, there was very little Fabio could scavenge that he could reasonably call breakfast besides a few biscuits, and to top it all off the espresso machine was well and truly broken. Fabio left biscuit crumbs all across the counter top to make his displeasure known.

Just when Fabio had had enough of Majid’s tiny flat and decided it was probably best to leave before Majid came back, Majid returned.

“You were out for the count when I left, didn’t want to wake you,” Majid said with an apologetic grin.

“Your coffee machine’s broken,” Fabio said by way of response. Majid shrugged, not bothering to deign that with an answer as he set down his rucksack and started to methodically unpack it.

Despite his annoyance at Majid leaving him without so much as a note, Fabio’s curiosity won over and he wandered over to where Majid was arranging his purchases on the low coffee table. A box of condoms. More lube. A couple of nondescript boxes and a packet of wet wipes.

“Are you running a virginity-taking side hustle, or is all this for me?” Fabio picked up the smaller of the two boxes and studied it with interest: a vibrating plug. Nice.

“I figured I may as well cover all our bases,” Majid said. “Never hurts to have spares. But _this_ , this is for you.” He waved the second of the two boxes at Fabio, and Fabio’s eyes narrowed as he read the label. Ah.

“If you want me to fuck you, you’ve got to use this first,” Majid told him.

“Give it here.” Fabio placed the plug back on the table and snatched the douche from Majid, studying the description on the back. It sounded horrific. Majid watched him with an amused expression on his face.

“If you need a hand, give me a shout.”

“Well I’m not going to do it _now_.” Fabio rolled his eyes. “I have things to do.”

“Alright, well, later then.” Majid’s eyes sparkled with amusement as Fabio dropped the douche onto the sofa and sauntered out of the flat without so much as a backwards glance. If he hesitated, he worried he'd never leave at all.

Fabio spent the entire day thinking about getting back to Majid. He barely heard a word Ricca said to him, ran through the motions of an arms trade without giving it a second thought. Majid made things worse by showing up at the kennels at lunch, hands in his pockets and acting as nonchalant as anything. Fabio wanted to push him up the nearest wall and wipe the smug smile off his face, preferably with his own lips.

When they finally made it back to Majid’s flat that night, Fabio couldn’t hold back any longer. He was on Majid the second the door closed behind them, tugging at his jacket, his belt, desperate to get the other man as close as possible. There were too many layers between them, too many fastenings, and Fabio grunted in annoyance when Majid’s belt just wouldn’t come undone. Majid laughed, and gently lifted Fabio’s hands away.

“How about you go freshen up, and I’ll take care of this.” Majid gestured at his clothes and Fabio reluctantly pulled away. He wasn’t looking forward to this part.

“Fine,” he said, grabbing the douche from its box on the sofa.

“Want some help?” Majid offered with a smirk.

“Fuck off,” Fabio muttered. Majid going through all this just to make his first time enjoyable was all well and good, but Fabio didn’t want or need any help with _that_. He stalked off to the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind him and bringing up a playlist on his phone in an attempt to drown out any noises of frustration.

Half an hour later, after exhausting both his patience and the flat’s meagre supply of hot water, Fabio emerged from the bathroom. He didn’t bother dressing, settling instead for just a towel wrapped around his waist. Majid, now thoroughly and unashamedly naked, eyed him with an amused expression.

“All good?” he asked.

Fabio rolled his eyes. “I’m a virgin, not a child. I don’t need you to hold my hand every step of the way.”

“Oh I’m not going to hold your hand.” Majid pushed himself up from the sofa and came to stand before Fabio, so close that Fabio could smell his cologne, the traces of coffee on his breath. “I’ll hold your legs, maybe, spread them apart so I can open you up nice and slow. I’ll hold your hips so I can pull you down and onto my cock. Might even hold your hair, see if you like a little pain with your pleasure. No, I won’t be holding your hand at all.”

A thrill ran through Fabio at Majid’s words, the images forming in his mind so vivid, so tantalising. _A little pain with his pleasure..._ He licked his lips and looked up at Majid, a smile creeping across his face.

“I hadn’t pegged you as a talker.” He grinned, reaching out to wrap a hand round the back of Majid's neck. “You have quite the talent. But I think we should leave the words behind us and move on to more... interesting activities.”

Fabio used his grip on Majid to pull him in for a kiss, Majid’s hands coming up almost instantly to cradle his face and deepen the kiss, his tongue warm and needy against Fabio’s own.

Fabio pulled away, pleased at how Majid’s eyes remained fixed on his mouth. Fabio bit his lip, then turned around to head to the bedroom. As he walked, he tugged the knot of his towel and let the material fall away from his hips, leaving him fully exposed. He didn’t need to look to know _exactly_ where Majid’s eyes went.

He lay back on the bed, idly toying with his nipples as he watched Majid follow him in. He pinched one of his nipples, hard, just to see what it was like. Oh yes. He’d very _much_ like a little pain with his pleasure.

“Like that, do you?” Majid asked, his voice low as he came to settle on the bed, straddling Fabio’s calves. “We’ll start there then.”

He leant over, bracketing Fabio with his arms, and Fabio turned up his face in expectation of a kiss, only to be surprised when Majid tucked his head down and gave one of Fabio’s nipples a long, slow lick.

Majid’s tongue was warm, firm, and Fabio couldn’t help but arch up into the touch. Majid chuckled and flicked his tongue against the nub before closing his lips around it and sucking. Fabio let out a breath and relaxed into the sensation, his own hands falling to his sides as Majid reached a hand up to thumb at his other nipple.

He closed his eyes as Majid carried on his work, only for them to fly open again as a sudden jolt of pain sparked through his body. He realised that Majid had bitten him, the sharp spike of pain soon ebbing away as Majid soothed his tongue over the swollen nub.

When Majid took his nipple between his teeth again Fabio was prepared, and arched into the sensation with a groan. He could feel his cock begin to fill, hardening against his thigh as Majid continued to bite and lick and suck. It was wonderful. Perfect. And there was no way in hell that Fabio was going to let on just how much he was enjoying it.

He sighed theatrically, turning his head to one side. “I never heard of anyone losing their virginity _this_ way,” he remarked, though to his shame his voice cracked at the end after a particularly vicious tug from Majid.

Majid drew back, pushing himself up so that he was laid out directly above Fabio.

“No,” he said, “I suppose not.”

Majid started to move down Fabio’s body, and Fabio held his breath in anticipation, expecting a repeat of the night before. Instead, Majid bypassed his cock completely and started to mouth at the sensitive skin of Fabio’s inner thighs, sucking dark bruises into the pale skin, and teasing Fabio with just how _close_ he was to getting his mouth around something better. Fabio nudged Majid with his knee, trying to get him to direct his mouth towards his cock, but Majid steadfastly ignored him.

After an agonising eternity Majid gently spread Fabio’s legs apart, sliding a pillow under his hips as he did so. Fabio sighed, and slipped the other pillows under his head so he could watch Majid work.

“Good, try and relax,” Majid said. “I’m going to open you up now, ok? But you have to promise to tell me if it’s too much.”

“I’m not made of glass.” Fabio snorted, and wriggled his arse in an attempt to get Majid to hurry up. He heard the lid of a bottle pop open, then a moment later felt firm, warm hands spreading his cheeks apart. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the same uncomfortable pressure from the night before. When it came, Majid’s finger did little more than ghost over Fabio’s hole, gently rubbing, soothing, barely even pushing inside. Fabio slowly managed to relax as Majid laid light kisses wherever his mouth could reach as he continued to massage Fabio’s rim.

The first push inside was easy, taking Fabio completely by surprise as Majid slipped a single finger almost all the way inside. It was strange, not particularly uncomfortable, but certainly not pleasurable, and Fabio began to think that so far, sex was nowhere near as fun as he’d been led to believe.

“Is that it?” he asked, and received a gentle slap to his arse as a response.

“Patience,” Majid told him. “Just wait.”

Majid started to thrust his finger in and out, crooking it and working it around in a bid to loosen Fabio up. Fabio was almost bored of the whole ordeal when his entire body tensed as Majid brushed against _something_ , something that sent fire spreading all the way through him, taking his breath away.

“ _Oh_.” Was all he managed to say.

Majid merely grinned, pressing a kiss to Fabio’s legs before crooking his finger and stroking over that same spot again. Fabio’s cock jerked in the air as those wonderful waves of pleasure broke through him, a single bead of precome forming at his tip. Majid swiped the thumb of his free hand across it, collecting the droplet and bringing it to his lips. Fabio almost went cross-eyed at the sight.

“Wonder how much I could get out of you,” Majid mused as he continued to stretch and flex his finger inside Fabio. “Might tie you up one day, stick a massager in you and reap the benefits. Bet you’d come from just that. Eventually.”

It was a preposterous suggestion, as if Fabio would _ever_ let anyone tie him up, and yet...

Another drop of precome shined against the head of his cock, and Majid laughed.

“Thought you’d like that.”

He withdrew his finger to drizzle more lube over it, and when he returned to Fabio’s hole it was with two slick fingers, pushing inside slowly but steadily.

This, this was uncomfortable, Fabio thought, but as soon as Majid stroked over his prostate again the discomfort melted away. After another minute he had planted his feet firmly on the bed, pushing back onto Majid’s fingers as he methodically worked him open. Fuck, but this was _good_ , the stretch now not only tolerable but enjoyable, his cock steadily dripping precome onto his belly as he rode Majid’s fingers.

When Majid added a third finger, Fabio began to seriously wonder if he’d be able to last until Majid got his cock in him. He’d tried stroking himself in time with Majid’s thrusts, but that had brought him perilously close to the brink, and he had to slot his hands behind his head just to prevent himself from ending things too soon. A fourth finger prodding at him rim was too much, and Fabio batted Majid’s hands away.

“Enough, I’m ready,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Majid looked earnestly into Fabio’s eyes, then pointedly down at his own cock, which was standing thick and proud against is abdomen. Majid _was_ big, almost impossibly so compared to his fingers, but Fabio had had enough of waiting.

“Just do it,” he decided.

Majid considered him for a second, then nodded, and leant over to his bedside table. Fabio pouted when he reached for a condom. “There’s no need, I’m clean.”

Majid snorted as he rolled the condom over his length. “You might be a virgin, but I’m certainly not.”

“Well then get tested,” Fabio ordered. “I want to feel you. _All_ of you.”

“Let’s just see how this goes first, yeah?” Majid lined himself up at Fabio’s entrance, the head of his cock resting against the rim. He pushed in slowly, and Fabio had to force himself to remain relaxed. It was almost too much, the burn from the stretch too great, then Majid pushed in just a little further and suddenly the head of his cock was firmly seated inside Fabio.

“Good?” Majid asked, his deep brown eyes full of concern as he looked down at Fabio. Fabio took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Good,” he confirmed.

“I can go slower-“

“No.” Fabio narrowed his eyes. “Did I ask you to stop?”

Majid’s mouth quirked up at one side, and he thankfully started to continue his slow push into Fabio without further comment. Once he was fully seated he stopped, giving Fabio a chance to adjust. Fabio reached up and flicked one of Majid’s nipples to get him to get a move on. Majid obligingly circled his hips, his cock shifting ever so slightly inside Fabio, loosening him up. Fabio found himself spreading his legs wider, canting his hips up in an attempt to get Majid to brush against his prostate again.

Majid noticed and laughed. He took a hold of one of Fabio’s legs and raised it up, bending it around his waist and using the new position to somehow push inside even further. Fabio’s eyes almost rolled back into his head at how good it felt. He’d never imagined how pleasurable it would be to be stretched like this, to be so completely _filled_ , and he felt himself go lax as Majid started to fuck him properly, pulling out and thrusting back inside in slow, measured thrusts.

“Good?” Majid asked, hitching Fabio’s other leg around him.

 _Yes_ Fabio wanted to say. What he said was: “It’s ok.”

“You’re so full of it.” Majid snorted and worked his hips harder, snapping into Fabio at a much faster pace than before. Despite his punishing pace, Majid’s eyes were still full of concern, watching Fabio’s face intently for any sign of discomfort. Fabio didn’t like it. It made him feel like this was more than a simple fuck, like there something deeper connecting them.

“Wait,” Fabio panted, pushing himself away from Majid. He rolled over onto his front, then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. That was better.

A moment later Majid mounted him again, pushing inside in one smooth thrust that had Fabio moaning at the sensation. Fuck, but _that_ time Majid had pushed right over that sensitive spot inside him, sending sparks of pleasure coursing through his veins.

“There, huh?” Majid repeated the movement, making Fabio’s toes curls and his fingers clutch desperately onto the pillow beneath him.

“More,” Fabio moaned even as Majid picked up the pace of his thrusts. The head of Majid’s cock was brushing over Fabio’s prostate with every other thrust, but Fabio somehow knew he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

“Please,” he croaked, doing his best to push back to meet Majid’s movements.

He felt Majid shift, leaning over him, then a second later fingers were running through his hair, scraping across his scalp as though giving a massage. Fabio was about to ask Majid what he was playing at when Majid’s fingers tightened, pulling Fabio’s hair into his fist. It hurt. It felt incredible.

Fabio moaned as Majid pulled his head back, only vaguely aware of Majid’s other hand reaching around him to take a hold of his heavily leaking cock. It was too good, too much, the glide of Majid’s hand on his cock adding to the wonderful sensation of Majid deep inside him, the sweet agony of his hair being clenched and tugged only making the pleasure all the greater.

For one glorious moment Fabio hovered on the edge, his every nerve _singing_ under Majid’s ministrations, before he came crashing down into his orgasm, coming harder than he’d ever come in his life.

Majid’s thrusts slowed as Fabio came back to himself, gulping in lungfuls of air as his whole body went weak. He fell face first onto the bed, only registering after the fact that Majid had let go of his hair. He sighed happily into the pillow and stretched out his legs, enjoying the warm afterglow.

A moment later Majid crawled on top of him, holding his own weight so as to not crush Fabio. Fabio could feel the heavy drag of Majid’s cock against his arse and dimly realised that Majid still hadn’t come.

“I could jerk you off?” he offered, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Majid. Majid shook his head.

“Just stay there,” he said. “You’ll probably be too sensitive for any more, but I can still use your arse.”

When Fabio raised an eyebrow in question Majid demonstrated, slipping his cock between Fabio’s cheeks and thrusting slowly. Ah, that’s what he wanted. Fabio nodded and rested his head on his arms, enjoying the feeling of Majid rocking against him, his hips meeting Fabio’s arse with increasing frequency until finally he came with a low groan.

Majid rolled off him with a sigh, climbing off the bed and wandering away out of the bedroom without a word, returning a moment later with the pack of wet wipes. Fabio gratefully cleaned himself off, wincing slightly as he wiped off the last remnants of lube from his sensitive hole. He wondered if he’d even be able to walk the next day. He kind of hoped he wouldn’t.

“You good?” Majid asked as he climbed back into bed, holding the covers up to allow Fabio to slip under them.

“Mmm.” Fabio said noncommittally. He was better than good. Great. Either sex was even better than he’d ever imagined, or Majid was just outstanding at it. Either way, his whole body burned with the delicious ache that came with a good workout, his movements languid and relaxed as he began to feel the pull of sleep. That had been _good_.

“Well, if you didn’t enjoy it we don’t have to do it again.” Fabio could practically hear the self-satisfied smirk in Majid’s voice, and he idly kicked out at him under the covers. He turned away from Majid and closed his eyes, as he had the night before, but unlike the previous day Majid leant over and pressed a single kiss to his cheek before returning to his own side of the bed. That simple kiss burned hotter than anywhere else Majid had touched, lingering like a brand as Fabio drifted off to sleep.

*****

The next morning, Fabio woke before Majid, realising that somehow in the night they had become entwined around one another. His head was resting on Majid’s chest, his legs tangled in Majid’s own, and his cock already warming up where it rested against Majid’s thigh.

Fabio shifted a little, and tentatively reached a hand down to feel his entrance: though it was a little tender to touch it was nowhere near as sore as he’d worried it would be. Good. He had plans.

He ground himself slowly against Majid, working his cock to full hardness against the muscle of his thigh before trailing his hand down Majid’s chest and cupping his already semi-hard cock. He gave it a light squeeze, grinning when Majid’s eyes fluttered open.

“Already hungry for more?” Majid murmured sleepily. Fabio grinned.

“There’s a lot to try,” he said. “A lot to discover.”

“Mmm, ok.” Majid yawned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Give me a minute.”

“Oh no.” Fabio placed a finger on Majid’s chest and pushed him back down. “You just stay there. I think it’s time for _me_ to take control.”


End file.
